Help Me Up
by mikanella
Summary: RinxOliver. Oliver gets a booboo while helping Rin out.  Oh gawd, I fail at summaries. Oneshot. Flames are prohibited, thanks.


**Absolutely no proofreading on this one. I typed it out with no clear intention of what would happen and directly uploaded it. Do not read if you're allergic to typos, wrong grammar and extremely random stuff.**

**Help Me Up  
><strong>by: mikanella

d - = w = - b

"So… does it hurt?" a little girl bearing golden blonde hair asked as she bent down to peek at her companion who was sitting on the grassy ground.

Her companion looked up at her, his hands still on his left foot which had a nasty cut on it as it had blood gushing out from it, and simply stared for a matter of seconds in silence before he made a small nod.

The little girl pouted and stood up straight. "Well, that's not good. You're getting all sorts of booboo's all over your body, Oliver!" she commented in a somewhat angry yet concerned tone, placing her hands on her hips.

"R-Rin, but-" before he could finish, the little girl named "Rin" went dashing down the small hill they were hanging out on and headed for the small house just a few meters away.

"Rin?" Oliver called out, quite confused on why his friend suddenly ran away like that. Although he was quite used to Rin's random outbursts, he didn't think she would leave him alone after he went and got himself hurt saving her from falling to the ground and risk breaking her bones. He at least thought she would stay to help him out.

Great. Now he felt like crying. Why? Because he was alone, his body hurt and the only one keeping him company was a bird who was silently watching his dismay from the tree where Rin climbed up in a few minutes ago.

He sighed and held back the tears. He was a ten-year old boy! He should be strong enough to face this without shedding tears.

He sniffed and said, "But it really does hurt…" He poked his left foot and flinched in pain, his hand covered in his own blood.

He then cursed himself for his wretched luck. He had been in all sorts of trouble ever since he could remember. He would always trip on invisible objects and somehow, end up having lots of injuries on his body. So far, he has had his left eye taken out, his left knee bruised beyond repair and now, his left foot is bleeding like hell.

Before long though, Rin came running back to his side, her big white ribbon bouncing on her head with every step she took. When she finally reached his side, she leaned onto her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"You came back?" Oliver asked, failing to hide the joy in his voice as he said so.

It took a while before Rin could stop panting and reply. But when she did, she walked towards his left and offered a hand out to him. "Get up," she said quite monotonously. Some would even take it as cold.

He blinked at her and asked, "What?"

She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at him and said, shoving her offered hand towards him, "Just get up, now!"

If it was because he got scared or just really felt stiff sitting on the ground like that, we would never know. But regardless, he took the offered hand in his and pulled himself up, wincing from the pain from his left foot.

Immediately, she snaked his arm around her shoulders and helped him stay up. She looked at him and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Oliver looked back at her and answered, "Heck no, Rin. It feels so good."

She turned away in an instant, noticing just how close their faces were to each others'.

At times like these were the times where her older sisters' influences about romance and stuff affected her the most. Miku, Meiko and even Luka telling her about various love stories every night instead of normal children's bed stories was making her develop to be less ignorant about romantically inclined things.

"O-Okay," she muttered, confused as to why her face felt so warm at the moment. But she shrugged it off and said without turning to face him, "So, we're going to go to that river right there-" she pointed over to a small stream just a below the small hill they were at, "- and wash that wound clean, okay?"

Looking a bit pale and horrorstruck, Oliver kept quiet. He was well aware of how clumsy Rin could be at times and that she tends to do things in a more violent way without really realizing this, so his mind was instinctively generating various different ways of how they could trip and hurt his foot more than before.

"Oliver?" she peeked at him but kept her head a good few inches away from his.

"Eh?" he looked up at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, sure~" he answered.

"Okay. Let's go!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

"Waa!" he cried out, seeming as he's almost going to fall down to the ground again, momentarily losing Rin's support.

Pulling him towards her, she yelped and closed her eyes, only opening them when she felt like everything was still again.

"R-Rin?" he muttered as he looked up from her chest.

The little girl was currently hugging him, or rather, pulling him close to her.

"You okay?" she squeaked out as a question. "Sorry about that. Got too excited," she added, sweat dropping.

He shook his head and smiled, "No worries, I'm completely okay."

She sighed. "So… One more time?" she awkwardly smiled at him as he pulled away from her to stand straight.

He nodded and smiled.

"Alrighty! One step at a time, okay?"

"Mm.."

"Right foot… Now the left on-"

"W-Waa!"

"Oliver, stop shaking!"

"I-I'm trying not to!"

**END**

d - = w = - b

Author: And therefore, I have started shipping RinxOliver. Although I still adore RinxLen (THEY WILL ALWAYS BE MY NUMBER ONE PAIRING OKAY DON'T SHOOT ME), I have found that RinxOliver is also very KAWAII DESU RABU RABU RABU RABU/shot.

Anyway, this was written in a "spur of the moment" kind of way. My exams are tomorrow, I'm procrastinating again. –troll face-

Read and review, thanks!


End file.
